En Público
by Mocrak
Summary: J-Rock.MYV/Gackt.Slash  fic viejo publicado en A-Y  Eso lo tenía fastidiado. Su increíble hermano mayor, el inigualable y número uno, el hombre perfecto, el que podía hacerlo absolutamente todo... Tenía que hacer algo para librarse de su frustración.


**EN PÚBLICO.**

Porque tenía que ser consiente, ya que no se tiene oportunidades como esa una tras otra. Y las oportunidades no deben dejarse pasar.

No todos los días se canta en el mismo escenario que Gackt...

Eso lo tenía fastidiado, realmente fastidiado. Su increíble "hermano mayor", el inigualable y número uno por razones mas que evidentes, el hombre perfecto, el imponente Gackt, el magnificente Gackt, el que podía hacerlo absolutamente todo, que tan sólo lo necesitaba ahí para hacer algunos acordes increíbles y un par de gritos escandalosos de vez en cuando, cuando a su voz le sentara bien y la música se lo pidiera.

Ese no era su día, definitivamente no estaba de humor, definitivamente no iba a ser menospreciado, definitivamente no; pues no había nadie en el mundo que tocase una guitarra como lo hacía él, no existía persona más multifacética. Estaba cansado de la superioridad de aquel hombre, injusta y estúpidamente pues se las tenía bien merecidas; pero ya lo había dicho: No era su día, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, en un país extranjero, sin su pequeña revoloteando alrededor, sin poder besar a su esposa por la mañana, sin diversión, lleno de trabajo y rodeado de superioridad, aire de ego era lo único que se impactaba y llenaba sus pulmones.

Se estaba asfixiando.

No era una persona rencorosa, simplemente no estaba de humor, y Camui tendría que pagarlas...

Por eso dejó de lado su guitarra un momento, colgando por su espalda, se acercó a aquel hombre al micrófono mas de lo que jamás se le hubiese visto acercársele en un concierto, abusando del ritmo ligero y seductor de la canción, de su propia frustración, bajando lentamente, sosteniéndose y restregándose al torso de la primera voz, mirando cómo le sonreía, creyendo y haciéndolo pasar como parte del espectáculo...

Bajó despacio, sin perder el ritmo, ondulante la cadera, llevando su rostro en línea recta hasta la pelvis de Gackt. Aún formaba parte del show. Sosteniendo sus caderas mientras dejaba que jugara con sus largos cabellos, como había hecho en algún tiempo con Mana. Aún formaba parte del show. Desabrochando su pantalón de cuero, mirándolo lascivamente ara después dirigir la misma mirada al público. Aún formaba parte del show. Bajándole el cierre con los dientes, aun sosteniéndose de su cadera, deslizando los dedos por toda la orilla del pantalón, adentrando sus manos... Aún formaba parte del show... En su inusual ropa interior... ¿Aún formaba parte del show?

Se alarmó por un segundo pero jamás dejó de cantar, el micrófono se mantenía firme en su mano y su voz no se quebraba; y lo volvió a maldecir ¿¡Tenía que ser tan perfecto?

La multitud no era capaz de contenerse, la batería tocaba, la música sonaba, los amplificadores hacían lo suyo, Gackt cantaba, todo era magia.

Él sólo era un hombre arrodillado frente a un miembro de tamaño considerable a la mitad de un concierto, arriba del escenario, dándole la espalda al público.

Lo sostuvo decididamente, sin preámbulos, mirando hacía arriba para encontrarse con su mirada, pero le rehuía, seguía cantando, fingiendo que no había notado que ya no era parte del servicio a los admiradores lo que intentaba. Por eso se frustró más, dando una mordida suave y fugaz en la punta. Logró que gimiera. Había sido rápido y prácticamente imperceptible pero él lo notó: Gackt desentonó.

Le lamió despacio, sosteniéndolo de forma sutil, casi superficial, comenzó a besarle, todo el contorno hasta la base, dando una larga lamida en lo bajo del abdomen. Suspiró. Un largo y sonoro suspiro, separándose muy poco del micrófono, todo el público le había escuchado. Sonrió satisfecho; esta vez sí que lo miró. Estaba molesto.

Llevó la parte contraria de su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, Gackt no dejaba de cantar, deslizando suavemente, llenando de saliva toda aquella extremidad, rodeándola todo lo que podía.

Seguía molesto.

Trató de meterlo en su boca, despacio, pero se descuidó; ya sabía que su "hermano" era peligroso cuando se molestaba, se había arriesgado sabiendo que habría consecuencias. LE tomó de la cabeza, empujándolo hacía adentro en un brusco movimiento de cadera, en un intento de que se la tragara toda; sin lograrlo, comenzó a lagrimear, sintiendo la arcada azotar su garganta sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Gackt bailaba moviendo insinuante la cadera de adelante hacía atrás, de lado a lado, teniéndolo literalmente 'ensartado' por la boca.

Intentó librarse, sabiendo que sería en vano, extendió su lengua por lo que faltaba de cubrir en aquel miembro, siguiéndole el juego sádico que enloquecía a una multitud demente.

Seguía cantando, pero su voz se entrecortaba, su rostro se ceñía en una expresión ligera, suave, sensual y extraña. Iba a terminar.

Le soltó la cabeza, permitiéndole volver a respirar como era adecuado, dándole la impresión de que esperaba que terminara con aquello de una vez. Pero no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo como si de un caramelo se tratase, sin detenerse, escuchándolo gemir con ecualizador y a escala internacional.

Volvió a adentrar la punta en su boca, no podían dejar sucio el escenario y él estaba por terminar. Pudo sentir la descarga directa en su garganta, resbalando un poco por las comisuras.

Tragó, y tragó, y tragó.

Un jadeo se mezclo con la canción y la multitud no paraba de gritar, aclamar y caer. Cantaban, lloraban, chillaban...

Se puso de pie, se limpió la boca, le pasó suavemente la mano por el rostro sudoroso y le besó los labios de forma increíblemente sutil.

Una enorme ola de gritos se abalanzó por el ambiente. Gackt había alcanzado la base del micrófono y se sostenía discretamente en ella. Sonrió satisfecho por fin.

La canción había terminado.


End file.
